Shadow That Casts a Light
by JonEWaters
Summary: Lune is a man for Hire. But when taken on a job to convince a senator to unveil the darkness of the world, Lune is transported to a world that is both confusing and welcoming to him.
1. Introduction

Ch. I

Introduction

The darkened streets seemed endless in the night. The only illumination came from the few lamp posts, street lights, and late night companies. The wetness of the rain earlier in the day remained, at least what they could call daylight. Nevertheless of the amount of light ever shown, the days passed on, just as time slowly did.

In this world of eternal darkness loomed one lone figure hardly having any light show on him, yet he always cast both an impressionable look and shadow. His name was Lune. Wearing his worn-out black leather trench coat, and using a umbrella cane to click after his steps. He wore what seemed to be dress shoes, black pocketed pants, small rectangular sunglasses halfway down his nose, and a plain white t-shirt exposing his well curved muscles. His long golden hair parted in the middle and coming down in a slight curl made him look something of a prince charming.

With each step he took, Lune could feel that the few who could see him took care and went out of their way not to come in front of him. He was a gentle person when he needed to be, but, he was known for his aggression through this lowly town.

He continued his walk for only a few more minutes until reaching a bar. Being of age, he stepped in, and sat at the stool, looked at the barkeeper who could be the stereotype of all bartenders.

"Usual." Lune figured he should know what he wanted by now. He was the only person who really dressed like he did and came in as often.

Lune would usually pay for a few drinks for the young beautiful girls who walk in, though never talk to them. His slight shy nature made him the lesser toward the women he wanted, but it never discouraged him, he had loved. In fact he still did. In any case he was intent on meeting someone here, a bit of business.

Senator Marcus sat at one of the many tables at a local bar. The town was on the outskirts of the capital Kiren. He still wore the roman robes that were required to be worn at all times when at that position in the government. He detested the thing, but at the same time grew to love it. The over done sleeves to the red cloth that hung from his neck and middle easily to signify that he was of importance to this world. He now had white hair because of his age, but that did not reflect his body, he was a strong man, both mentally and physically. A short haired beard, and a receding hairline would have given Marcus away to nearly anyone.

As he sat, he fingered a large tan colored envelope. He was to give this to someone. Someone who would take up this job for him. The job was relatively simple for the man he wanted. He needed only to strike fear into the corrupted, those within the republic which they stood for.

Marcus searched, and found the one he was searching for, sitting easily at a barstool. He stood, and made his way to the counter, behind him.

"Little late for a walk, eh, senator?" Lune said, although the Senator was feet away and hardly audible. The bartender handed Lune his order, a martini, and Lune sipped at it.

"Hmm, yes. Lune, was it?" the senator asked, moving up beside Lune.

"That is me," Lune turned to view the Senator, "Marcus."

Marcus nodded, and showed Lune the envelope. Lune took it with a snap of his wrist and proceeded to open it with haste.

"What have you got for me Marcus?" Lune asked, as though this senator was his friend.

"One case, I need you to merely frighten one man."

"I'm no horror show, Marcus. Get another."

"You could kill him if you wished, either way would serve us both."

"How do you want it done?" He was referring to what this man wanted his enemy to be scared of, what Marcus wanted this man to do.

"I need you to make it seem as though he finds the manipulation that he uses to be a sin against nature. I need you to make him bring up the subject of the darkness that covers this world. I need you to make him bring that up, I will do the rest." Marcus explained.

As Lune opened the envelope Lune saw that it was one of the highest senators, Senator Red. He nearly controlled the senate, and was manipulative about it. He would get other senators to vote with him to gain confidence of all others.

"I see. It will be done soon." Lune said, thumbing through other papers of the senator's address, phone number, e-mail, everything.

"Good, Lune. This shall not be the last time I call on you." Marcus said, turning and exiting the bar.


	2. Exodus's True Power part 1

Ch. 2

Exodus's True Power

The mansion was well guarded, it's ten rooms, weight room, pool, deck, view, all had to be kept safe behind both gates and guards. Lune watched the guards making their rounds, reminding him of another grand palace that was guarded by strict men who stood so still one would think of them as statues.

Lune crouched behind a few bushes, he was well hidden. May as well make an entrance, he told himself. So willingly he stood up and made his way toward the gate. Of course when the guards saw him they raised their hands to slow his progress. He did not stop.

Lune pulled a short sword out of his trench coat, the blade was only about up to shin height, and the hilt only suited his hand and the cross guard. Exodus would be carved into the hilt, though not the usual short sword, more like a short rapier.

With two quick slashes both guards were cut down. Lune sighed at his work, and scaled the wall easily.

A knock came to the door. Joseph sipped at the wine he cradled in one hand, and watched the nightly news that told of a recent murder and car accidents. Dressed in the senator outfit, he rolled his eyes looking up to his bald head and thick eyebrows.

"Come in." He said, in an annoyed voice.

Another knock. Joseph turned to the door, moved quickly to it shouting at the one behind it.

"Are you daft?" As he opened the door a blade cut the glass spilling the wine the ground along with the fine line of blood from the senator's chest.

"You Bastard!" Joseph said, moving back to the corner to hide, and give attempts to licking his wounds.

"It seems to me, Senator Joseph, that you have cut many like i have to you. Your manipulation of the senate will end, or i shall end you! Understand?"

"Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want?"

"I need you to bring up the Darkness act. I want you to stop the darkness, you know something."

"Heh, what makes you think i'll do that?"

The man brought up the short rapier that wounded him. "This blade will taste more blood, your blood."

"eh...fine...But you'll be long dead, warrior!" With that the senator raised his palm to Lune who was taken by surprise. A vortex began to swirl, and the man was sucked violently into it.

"So the senate has stood for one thousand years, so shall you be the one to see it bloom from the beginning, oh great warrior." With that Joseph closed his palm, and laughed evilly throughout the night.


End file.
